The present invention relates to an adjustable grinding machine, and in particular to an adjustable grinding machine that includes two double disk grinding assemblies.
Double disk grinding machines are used in applications in which an associated part is simultaneously ground on two separate opposite surfaces which lie in parallel planes. These double disk grinding machines typically include two grinding wheels between which the part is passed. A variety of feed units can be employed to supply parts to deliver parts between the grinding wheels including rotary-type feeders as well as line-type feeders. These disk grinding machines in conjunction with their associated feeds can be large and obtrusive, requiring significant floor space.
The grinding operation can require an operator of the grinding machine to perform several tasks nearly contemporaneously. The operator is required to place parts to be ground into the associated feeder. This is a continuous process requiring constant attention. The operator must also monitor the grinding process in order to determine if the process is being conducted properly. The operator may also be required to monitor output of the grinding machine, as well as occasionally retrieve additional parts to be ground.
Simultaneously producing ground parts that are dissimilar in shape and size requires two separate grinding machines along with two separate feed assemblies. This machinery requires additional floor space for the two separate machines, thereby resulting in additional overhead costs. Further, two separate machines requires at least two separate operators to both feed parts into the associated feeders and to monitor the grinding operations.
A grinding machine is needed that can perform a grinding function on parts of dissimilar shapes and sizes, while reducing overhead costs associated with housing and operational costs.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide an adjustable grinding machine for grinding a plurality of first articles, wherein each first article has two substantially opposite surface, and a plurality of second articles, wherein each second article has two substantially opposite surfaces. The adjustable grinding machine includes a structural support member, a first grinder assembly supported from the structural support member, wherein the first grinder is adapted to grind the two sides of the first article simultaneously. The adjustable grinding machine further includes a second grinder assembly supported from the structural support member, wherein the second grinder is adapted to grind the two sides of the second article simultaneously.
Another aspect of the present invention is to provide a method of grinding a plurality of first articles, wherein each first article has two substantially opposite surfaces, and a plurality of second articles, wherein each second article has two substantially opposite surfaces. The method includes providing a structural support member, providing a first grinder assembly supported from the structural support member, and providing a first article carrier adapted to deliver the first article to the first grinder assembly. The method also includes delivering a first article to the first grinder assembly via the first article carrier, and grinding the two sides of the first article within the first grinder assembly. The method further includes providing a second grinder assembly supported from the structural support member, wherein the second grinder is capable of being operated autonomously from the first grinder assembly, and providing a second article carrier adapted to deliver the second article to the second grinder assembly. The method still further includes delivering a second article to the first grinder assembly via the second article carrier, and grinding the two sides of the second article within the grinder assembly.
The present inventive adjustable grinding machine and related method allows for a reduction in manufacturing costs by reducing the number of personnel required to monitor two separate grinding functions, and by reducing the floor space required to allow for grinding functions to be performed on two separate and non-identical parts.
These and other advantages of the invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims and appended drawings.